


That One Movie Night

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith can't stay awake in movies, Movie Night, Movie Quoting, They watched HTTYD, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Klance are having a movie night





	That One Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt to write a movie night for Klance by one of my amazing friends (Zenstrike) and of course I had to write it. So I guess this goes out to her! But I hope you all enjoy it!

“Keith! Hurry up! I’m gonna start the movie without you!”

“Don’t you dare Lance!” Keith pulled the bowl into his arms atop bags of chips and packages of cookies. “You could always help me with this!”

“And lose the warmth of these blankets? Not a chance!” Keith shook his head, walking into the living room. Lance was on the couch, wrapped in the large fluffy blanket they’d gotten (stolen) from Shiro the last time they were over.

“I can’t believe you’re like this,” Keith grumbled, unceremoniously dropping the food on the table. “You’re lucky I love you,” he said as he pivoted and walked back into the kitchen.

“Make sure you grab ice!” Lance yelled.

“Get your own ice!” Keith yelled back, knowing full well he was going to get him his ice. Cups in one hand, one filled with ice, and soda in the other, he walked back, setting them on the table.

Lance leaned forward as Keith opened the bottle, the _shhht_ of the carbonation escaping with the scent of fake oranges. Lance sighed and Keith chuckled, pouring the soda into the cups. He made a show of drinking the foam from Lance’s, receiving a gasp.

“Keith, what the hell? I wanted to drink that,” he whined, swiping the cup away from Keith.

“Maybe you should’ve helped then,” Keith teased, pouring himself some soda. He took the cup back and put it on the table, pulling the blanket away from Lance to crawl into his space.

He reached forward and grabbed a package of cookies, opening them and feeding one to Lance before eating one himself. “You’re going to make me fat,” Lance mumbled around a mouth full of cookie.

“You’re going to do that yourself,” Keith said, shoving another cookie into his mouth. Lance shook his head, reaching around him for the popcorn bowl, putting it on Keith’s head. He reached up and pulled it into his lap.

“I was eating that!”

“Well now I’m eating it.” Lance grumbled at the response and reached around Keith, taking a handful and lifting it rest against Keith’s head. He could hear him eating it one kernel at a time, and he laughed.

“Why are you laughing?” Lance said suspiciously, and Keith looked up at him, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Lance made a disgusted face and turned away, grabbing the remote. “Time to watch the movie.” Keith laughed, licking the salty butter off his fingers.

The opening sequence of _How to Train Your Dragon_ started, and Keith hummed along with the music. He felt Lance wrap an arm around his waist, his fingers drumming along with the music, causing him to shiver.

Keith took a piece of popcorn and tossed it up at Lance, who jolted when it hit his face. He looked back at the TV quickly, acting innocent as he ate another handful of popcorn.

He heard Lance hum curiously as he reached for a bag of chips, making sure to open it next to Keith’s ear. Keith shook his head, elbowing him a little. “Revenge for the popcorn,” Lance said, eating a chip loudly.

“Why are you like this?” Keith said, flicking another piece of popcorn at Lance. He retaliated by crinkling the bag loudly.

“Why are you like this?” Lance shot back. Keith scowled a little and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up. Stoick’s voice boomed throughout the room.

“…Winter’s almost here and I have an entire village to feed!” Stoick shouted. Keith sat up a little, peering back at Lance.

“Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don’t ya think?” Keith said, mimicking Hiccup, keeping his eyes on Lance. He imitated the Viking in the background, muttering along with him about being called fat.

Lance switched to copying Stoick. “This isn’t a joke, Hiccup! Why can’t you follow the simplest orders?”

Keith turned to face Lance, copying Hiccup. “I can’t stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know? It’s who I am, Dad.”

“You are many thing, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get to the house.” Lance turned the side, pretending to talk to Gobber like Stoick was. “Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.”

Keith laughed and threw a handful at popcorn at him, and Lance retaliated by pulling the bowl away from him, lifting up and behind his head. Keith reached up, trying to grab it, and ended up falling onto Lance’s chest.

“Hey there handsome,” Lance said quietly, winking at the end. Keith let his arms fall over his shoulders, looking up at him.

“Hey there yourself,” Keith said just as quietly, leaning up to steal a kiss. Lance kisses him back, and Keith took that opportunity to steal the bowl back. Lance huffed as Keith leaned back, turning to lay back against his chest again.

“That was a dirty trick Kogane.” Keith smirked and ate a handful of popcorn.

“All’s fair in love and war, or something,” he said around the food. Lance shook his head, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist again.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Lance mumbled, leaning his head onto Keith’s. Keith hummed, sinking further into Lance’s embrace. He turned his attention back to the movie, finding that they’d gotten to the part where Hiccup is building Toothless’ tail.

He tried to keep his attention on it, but found it hard due to Lance playing with his hair. He’d feel him gently scratching his scalp, distractedly, and Keith would glance up to see him intently watching the movie. It was putting him to sleep, no matter how much he fought it.

Keith blinked, and the next thing he knew, the movie had gotten to the part where they were all on the dragon island, fighting the alpha. “Did I really fall asleep?” he muttered to himself, rubbing at his eyes.

He felt Lance shift, and looked to find him looking down at him. “Morning sleepy head,” Lance said with a smile. Keith scowled a little, running a hand down his face.

“How long was I out?” he asked, taking a drink of his now flat soda. He frowned at it, and took another drink.

“Like I need to tell you what you missed,” Lance said, turning back to watch the movie.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Keith yawned, and Lance wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. He felt Lance hold his breath as Hiccup and Toothless fell through the air, despite knowing how the movie end. He felt the low rumble of his chuckle as Hiccup stumbled off his bed.

Keith had started to fall asleep as the credits rolled, and Lance moved, jostling him a little. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Lance said as he stood. Keith nodded, standing sleepily. He leaned into Lance as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading them to their room.

Keith took all of two seconds to tie his hair up before falling into bed, burying himself into the blankets. He heard Lance chuckle and felt the bed dip as he followed, pulling Keith into his chest.

“I love you,” Keith mumbled, his eyes already closing. Lance kissed the back of his neck, and he smiled a little, feeling his arms wrap around his waist just as they had on the couch.

“I love you too Keith. Get some sleep,” Lance said quietly. Keith had enough energy to nod in acknowledgement before he fell asleep, wrapped up in the warmth that was Lance.


End file.
